A Portrait of Your Soul
by brilliantly confused
Summary: chp 2 up. no longer a oneshot. pg. may possibly need to be pg13? let me know which in a review. PLEASE READ
1. Default Chapter

TITLE: A Portrait of Your Soul  
  
AUTHOR: moondust-angel  
  
As you may notice throughout this story, I am increasingly bad about verb tenses. I tend to switch back and forth in the middle of a story. Usually I have an editor that pre-reads these for me, but I really want to get this out so I'm going to go ahead and post anyway.  
~erin  
  
This is a poem/story in Kira's POV. It takes place after the first book. **********************************************************************  
"Rei," I timidly said as I approached him.  
  
He turned to look at me with those beautiful eyes, the wind teasingly playing with his hair. He looked like a god standing there. I couldn't move, couldn't do anything beyond stare at him.  
  
"Kira?...Kira?" he called, my name sounding like a bird's song coming from his lips.  
  
Not gaining my attention, he moved his hand to my cheek. His fingertips brushed across my skin, having the same affect as silk would. I held back my sigh of pleasure.  
  
"Kira." He said it again. Shaking my head, I came out of my stupor.  
  
"Hi, Rei."  
  
"Hey," he said, smiling again. The look of worry had disappeared. "Did you need something?"  
  
I suddenly felt so stupid. Why would he even want to? My mouth felt dry, like it was full of sawdust. Forcing my feet to stay put, I resisted the urge to run away. This is just Rei, I reminded myself.  
  
"You know you can tell or ask me anything," he stated. It was like he could read my mind.  
  
"Can I use you again?" Rei just looked at me as what I said registered in my brain. I got warm and knew I was blushing.  
  
Rei nodded though, clearly understanding what I needed to ask. "Sure. Let's go." He paused, turned towards me. "Now?"  
  
Once I nodded my answer we continued. Though I was the one who asked to do this, he picked the spot. We were on the roof of the school. He had guided me up the stairs with utmost care.  
  
Hoisting his body up, he sat on the railing around the edge with his back to the sun.  
  
I sat down, about five feet away, against the door we had used to on arrive on the roof.  
  
I flipped open my sketch pad to an empty page and chose a pencil.  
  
I started with his over-all body outline, then I began to focus on individual parts.  
  
Lend me your body  
And I'll free your mind  
  
Rei's body was loose and relaxed for once. He was at peace, ready for me to begin.  
  
Show me your soul  
Then mine you shall find  
  
The first part I focused on was his face. The face, the most important part and, for Rei's, the hardest. Start with the eyes, next the mouth, center the nose between, and finish with the details. I looked at his eyes, memorizing their depths. He let me look all the way into his soul, he trusted me.  
  
I see in and out  
The beauty that is you  
  
Finishing Rei's face, I moved on to draw his hair. How I wish I could show the color the sun makes his hair, the highlights it adds.  
  
With this portrait  
Let me show you it's true  
  
Rei's arms, his hands, his fingers. With them he has held me, protected me, comforted me. I sketch his jacket and shirt. I moved to his legs. His legs quickly took shape on my paper. Even through the clothing you could still see the amount of muscle he had. The feet and sneakers came last, sketched slowly so as not to be messed up.  
  
Searching left and right  
You don't find what you need.  
  
I return my attention to his clothes. Lakers' jacket, big surprise. There's my ponytail, still on his wrist.  
  
I am already here  
Yet you pay me no heed  
  
As I add detail after detail, his eyes search me. As I look up our eyes lock. I pull mine away from his gaze and work on. I won't let myself get hurt.  
  
In my dreams I proclaim  
I'll love you forever  
  
I couldn't help myself, I looked to his eyes again. My eyes burned as I tried not to blink. I couldn't look away, not even for a second.  
  
Slowly, he lowers his body off the rail. He's walking towards me. I stand, the sketchpad in my lap forgotten. It and the pencil tumble to the ground. We move closer together, until only inches separate us.  
  
So unlike the others  
Leave you?.I'd never  
  
His arms wrap themselves around my waist as I move so that my hands can play in his hair. His arms wrap tighter, bringing me closer. His head lowers and mine tilts up. Our lips meet in a kiss and I know he is mine.  
  
********************************************************************** Well that was a bunch of fluff. Sorry, had to get it out of my system. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading!  
  
*Chibi Erin waves good-bye to the readers, blowing kisses to everyone who reviewed.*  
  
AN: For those of you who haven't read the manga (if there are any), in the first book, Kira asked Rei: "Will you lend me your body?" She wants him to be a model for one of her pictures.  
  
Also, the ponytail. Rei is paying basketball for money and he offers to double any money Kira has. That day she is wearing to pigtail braids. Before he walks off he takes out on of the braids and takes the ponytail she had on it. I don't remember if he gives it back or not but for the sake of the story let's say he didn't. 


	2. Chapter 2

TITLE: A Portrait of Your Soul  
  
AUTHOR: moondust-angel  
  
Hey minna! Well, upon the request of a reviewer (you know who you are) I wrote another chapter for this story. I think that after this, it will go back to being on the completed list, but if I get a person or a few people who ask for another chapter, I will try to write one more. This one took a little longer to write than the first. It was just hard to know where to go with this one, especially after the first chapter flowed so much. Thanks for reading and I hope you all love this chapter as much as the first. On to the story!  
  
~Erin Updated: 1/21/04  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Rei?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"Don't you trust me?"  
  
There's that smile again. "Of course, I trust you." How could I not? They don't know what they're talking about. I can trust you more than anyone else.  
  
"Then just come with me."  
  
"O.K." He kissed me. Rei kissed me. It wasn't even five minutes ago he finished kissing me. Then he just grabbed my hand and started leading me away.  
  
Rei's hand was calloused, yet it was so smooth. My hand just fits so perfectly into his. It's like it was meant to be like this. His beautiful hands, the ones I had so carefully drawn in my sketch, the ones that were there to protect me at a moments notice.  
  
He had led me through the school and out the front doors. The wind was turning cool yet it did not affect him. He let the wind play with his hair once more, letting the soft breeze stroke his face. Momentarily, he paused, closing his eyes to enjoy the feeling of the wind.  
  
Open your eyes, Rei. I want to see them. The mesmerizing orbs that let me see to your soul so clearly.  
  
"Shouldn't we be going? My mom will get upset if I'm too late," I tell him. I wish I didn't have to say such. What I wouldn't give just to stay here with him forever.  
  
"Oh, yeah, come on, Kira."  
  
He led me to his motorcycle, his precious motorcycle. The motorcycle that no other girl has ever rode.  
  
He handed me the extra helmet. He climbed on and then I climbed on behind him.  
  
I wrapped my arms around his waist. How I love being this close to him. I can feel his lean, muscular stomach through his shirt. The warmth from his body radiating off him, keeping me warm. I never want to let go. I love him so much. I'm just so afraid if I let go, I'll never get him back.  
  
Without my realizing it, we had left the school and almost reached my home. I gripped tighter onto Rei.  
  
As we neared my house, Rei finally began to slow from his excessive speed. With a jerk, Rei pulled out of the traffic. I buried my head in his shoulder, squeezing my eyes closed.  
  
"Kira? Kira?" That voice, the one I long to hear. Rei's calling me. Why would he be calling me.  
  
My head snapped up as I emerged from la la land. He had been calling me and I was lost in la la land. My god, how humiliating!  
  
I blushed red as I turned my face towards Rei. "Kira, you need to get off now. O.K.?"  
  
I climbed off and moved towards the bench sitting outside my house.  
  
Noticing my mood, Rei climbed off his motorcycle. His movements were smooth and graceful.  
  
As Rei sat down, I once again noticed how different we were. While my knees were barely bent with my feet on the ground, Rei's knees were practically even with the bench. His hands, so much bigger than mine, and his face, such a different shape. My skin paled in comparison to his.  
  
"What's wrong, beautiful?" I sweat dropped. Rei, ever the charmer, even when he tried to be serious.  
  
"Nothing's wrong, Rei. Nothing at all is wrong." "So then,..why ya blushing?"  
  
The burning in my cheeks increased. He knew just how to get a reaction out of me.  
  
"Kira," *sigh* "What's wrong? And if nothing's wrong, why are you acting like this?"  
  
"I'm just not sure how to act around you any more." "Nothing's changed. I'm still me."  
  
"Just let things happen, o.k.?" "O.k., Rei."  
  
"Goodnight, Kira."  
  
"Goodnight, Rei."  
  
He gently reached over and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet when he stood. Tilting my chin, he laid his lips on top of mine. They were as soft as silk and tasted like chocolate. His tongue slid across my lower lip, begging for entrance into my mouth. Willing, I parted my lips. After a few minutes of exploring my mouth, Rei pulled away.  
  
With one last, simple kiss, Rei sent me indoors. He waited for me to reach my room and appear in my window before climbing back onto his motorcycle.  
  
He pulled away, squealing the tires. It always sounds like crying.  
  
I watched him disappear into the night, praying for his safety.  
  
Turning off the lamp on my desk and climbing into bed still fully clothed, I looked towards the open window one more time.  
  
'I love you, Rei.'  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Thanks again! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Chibi Erin waves good-bye to the readers, blowing kisses to everyone who reviewed.* 


End file.
